


Roomies

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [51]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslash_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Established Relationship, F/F, Hotel Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Pitch Perfect 2, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hotels are so boring,” Stacie says airily, stripping off her tank top in one smooth motion. “We can’t get into any <i>real</i> trouble.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 prompt [Hotel](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1795825.html) and the DW Femslash Kink Meme 2015 prompt [Chloe/Stacie, mutual masturbation](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2068421#cmt2068421).

“Hotels are so boring,” Stacie says airily, stripping off her tank top in one smooth motion. “We can’t get into any _real_ trouble.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, but she feels her face heat at the thought—sex with Stacie wasn’t something _anyone_ should take lightly. Sex with Stacie more often than not involved screaming, a trunk full of toys, and at least two days of recovery time.

“Come here,” Chloe says from where she’s on her back on the bed, motioning towards Stacie. “I suppose we’ll just have to make do.” Seduction has never been her strong suit, but she knows it does the trick with Stacie.

Hotel nights on the road are always hurried and sweet, filled with the friction of bodies and hands. There’s no room for romance, but there’s plenty of passion when they lay side-by-side, hands moving between one another’s spread legs, smiles on their faces.

Stacie’s cheeks are rosy and her hair is wild as she moves Chloe onto her back, sliding between her legs. “This good, boo?” Before Chloe can even ask for _harder, a little slower,_ Stacie knows what she wants, rubbing the heel of her hand firmly against Chloe’s cunt, giving her something to grind against.

They’re still in their shirts and socks; Cynthia Rose and Lilly are due back in the room in, like, ten seconds.

But as they lay breathless and giggling and sated on the bed, they can’t seem to hate hotel nights as much as they usually do.


End file.
